Guns N' Roses
by AcidicMilk
Summary: No summary. Because before I edited this, it was a reference to a badly written book series. Just read for some awesome. DantexOC, NeroxOC -Kyrie should go die, seriously-. slight VergilxOC. Rated M because Dante will be Dante. All different OCs.
1. Mission 1: Discovery

**Guns N' Roses**

**----------------------------------**

**Summary: **'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb'. Devil May Cry'd. 'And so the devil fell in love with the hunter.' DantexOC, NeroxOC (Kyrie should go die, seriously.) slight VergilxOC.

**Disclaimer: **-sigh- Sadly, I don't- hey, wait! Where's Dante!? It's his turn to do the disclaimer!

Vergil: I don't know where that dimwit is. Find him yourself.

Dark: Freaking Dante… -walks off- Hey Verg, do the disclaimer while I'm gone!

Vergil: DarkSandHanyou doesn't own Devil May Cry.

------------------------------------

**Mission One: Discovery**

_Briiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiiing! Briii-_

The phone was cut off mid-ring by a boot to the desk, said boot sending the phone into the air and into the hand of everyone's favorite devil hunter. Scratch that. Devil hunter/ pervert/ pizza lover/ strawberry sundae demander. Yeah, that was more like it.

"Devil May Cry," he replied into the receiver, taking another bite of the last slice of his pizza.

"Meet me at the old warehouse on Jefferson and 5th, next to the boarding docks. Ten o' clock." No introduction. How rude. There was a click on the other side of the line, and no more was said.

"Well… looks like we've got a case to solve Watson." he mumbled to himself, looking over to the clock on the opposite wall. Nine-thirty; plenty of time to get to the docks. Sliding out of his chair, Dante slipped into his jacket and grabbed Ebony, Ivory, and Rebellion in almost one swift motion, then headed for the door.

The streets were close to deserted, only a few people not in a bar or at home on Saturday night. The only real traffic was a few late-night joggers, not much to think on.

But that's not the point of this story, so, moving on.

The waves of the bay made quiet lapping noises against the concrete of the shore. It was dark on this side of the city, only a few street lamps lighting the area. The stars could be seen easily, the nearing-winter air clear and crisp.

The warehouse in question was at the end of a line of many of them, on the intersection of the two streets mentioned. At the front of the building were two large sliding doors, next to which was a normal sized door for casual entry.

Of course, Dante, being Dante, took the sliding doors.

But I digress. If I go on, this'll probably end up being a rant.

Now, as I was saying before I so rudely interrupted myself, Dante took the large sliding door, closing it behind him as he entered. Moonlight shined into the complex through a glass opening in the roof. There was silence, no movement being detected.

As if on cue to the previous statement, a small crash came from the glass above. A figure dropped from the new hole in the glass, landing lightly in front of him. She had short, cropped brown hair which reached to her shoulders, which framed bright blue eyes. Her skin was pale, a deep blue, low cut, sleeveless leather vest cutting off just above her pants line, which were also a very deep blue leather, cut off with black boots near the middle of her shin. Twin swords were attached to her back, one black and the other white, both with the same color tassels on the end of their hilts.

"Geez Dee, I still don't see how you can stand doing shit like that." mumbled another figure to her companion. She came out of the shadows from the back of the warehouse. This one was almost the complete opposite in looks. Long, dirty blond locks cut off just below her knees, bangs almost covering her gray-blue eyes, one stray bang crossing over from the right side of the bridge of her nose and ending close to the tip of the left side. Black gloves came up to just above her elbows and were fingerless, save her middle finger. She wore a low cut, red halter top, the bottom forming an upside down 'V' just under her rib cage and fanning out to create a longer, coat like back. Black baggy pants went down her legs, combat boots covering her feet. A sword rested at her side with a bright red hilt and a charm in the shape of a red star hanging off of a golden chain on the end. Two holsters were attached to the upper part of the back of her legs, guns in place. "Heights, ugh." she murmured, shivering dramatically for emphasis.

Dante smirked, "Hello ladies."

The two of them jerked their faces forward, brows furrowed in aggravation. "Pig." mumbled Destiney.

"Well hell, I hate it when I get copied. Nice choice in color, though."

He smirked, "Well, lets get this show on the road shall we? Are you the ones who called me here?"

The second one crossed her arm across her chest. "Of course we did. Why else do you think we would be in this crappy old place?" she replied, smarting back at him as she looked around.

"We came here for a challenge. Well, Tawney did, anyway." Dee added, looking over at her partner.

"Because you suck at gambling." Tawney retorted. She looked back over at Dante. "I haven't had a decent fight in years. When we heard about you, we thought you'd put a good one. Being a devil hunter and all, and considering our mother was one. I won the bet, so I get to fight you, Dante." she smirked.

"Well, since the introductions are over," Dante sighed, "let's rock." (A.N: I'm sorry… I had to do that. xD)

"Swords for a start out then?" she asked, unsheathing the katana from her waist.

"Alright then." He pulled Rebellion from his back, preparing himself.

"Snarky bastard." Tawney mumbled, switching into her battle stance. Her hand stroked down one of the sides of her blade until it reached the tip of the sword. Her back knee bent, causing the one in front to stretch out

Destiney sighed, retreating to the opposite side of the building. Two cocky assholes dishing it out; this was going to get irritating _very _quickly.

Dante smirked, (A/N: Lordy I make him do that a lot in these fanfics… but hey, he _is _a snarky, cocky, egomaniac, and- oooooh…. hey Dante… -hides-) watching as Tawney's stance changed, a small moment passing in which no one moved. "Did we come here for a fight or what?" he asked.

A cocky smile crossed her face, and she lunged forward at him, sword outreached.

And so it began.

Dante guarded it easily, sparks flying as metal hit metal. "Nice sword." she mumbled, taking a second to take a look at Rebellion. "Meet mine." She quickly revolved quickly on her heel, bringing her sword back down quickly, once again clashing with Rebellion.

"And you're pretty strong for a chick." Dante retorted, actually having to work to keep her sword away from his face.

"Good-"she grunted, jumping backwards. "I've been practicing for this." Her leg kicked off the ground hard. "But let me ask you something. Can your sword do this!?" she yelled, bringing her sword down with a huge amount of velocity. A ring of red and pink energy came from the sword when it hit the ground, sending a shock wave through the ground.

Dante jumped into the air, missing the main force of the tremor, although it still caused him to fumble a small bit when he landed. "He sniggered, "Your attacks are way too direct."

"And you're one to be talking. I haven't seen you make an offensive move yet." With that said, she lunged again, her sword thrusting forward over and over and a blurring pace.

Each stab was blocked easily, either dodged or merely hitting Rebellion. "God… damn… devil hunter!" she mumbled to herself, becoming more and more infuriated as each strike of her sword failed. A growl ripped through her throat, feeling the warm ooze of blood coming from a gash he was able to make in her arm.

Tawney lunged forward again, using as much force as she could to push back her opponent's larger sword. A sick and twisted smile crossed her face, mere inches from his as she forced the blade closer and closer to him. In a swift moment though, he pushed back, hard enough to send her backwards.

She quickly jumped backward, holstering her sword in the process, and proceeded to yank her twin guns from their holsters. Taking aim, she fired rapidly. Dante rolled behind a stack of crates, hitching Rebellion back into its holster on his back, preparing Ebony and Ivory.

Tawney ran around the crate he was hiding behind, firing once again at her target. "What, are you afraid of defeat!? Is that' why you're hiding!?" she yelled at him, that sick smile still plastered on her face. Something had changed; her eyes had gone from their grey-blue color to a bright red.

Destiny sighed from her position across the building. If all of this shooting kept on, some one would eventually hear them. "I swear, I feel like _I'm _the older sister sometimes." she mumbled to herself.

More gunfire rang out, and Tawney jumped onto one of the small towers of crates. Dante circled around the tower again, firing just the same. A few bullets had pierced his right arm, a few more around his stomach. Tawney was never that good of an aim anyway.

Another shot dug its way into her collarbone, accompanying the ones in her legs and chest. Her hand went to cover it, and she stumble off the crate. The gun that had previously been in the hand covering her collarbone was back in its holster, and she fired with her left one. Her steps were staggering as she retreated backward, still firing as she tried to keep her vision from blurring. One of her major veins was where the bullet had gone to, and it was making it hard for her senses to be as sharp as they normally were.

It was also causing what she never wanted to happen to happen.

Her demon half was compensating for the lack of blood, and the adrenaline rush from the battle. That was never good, it always ended badly for her, and she was emotionally rough for along time after each outbreak.

Forcing her own will into her body, she backed away, trying to keep from sustaining anymore damage from herself. Her blood red eyes were turning back to their normal blue as she backed towards her sister. Her legs finally gave out from the shear pressure of keeping the demon half at bay. She fell backwards onto her butt, still trying in vein to hit her target.

Completely out of energy, her hand and the gun within it fell to the ground next to her. She looked up at Dante, her breathing ragged as her thoughts tried to blur. She snarled at him, angry at herself for letting this happen.

"It won't be the same next time, devil hunter." she spat at him, allowing her sister to help her up.

Dante just smirked at her, making Tawney all the more furious. "I hope not. I like more of a challenge."

Another growl echoed from the back of her throat, the two of them leaving through the back entrance of the warehouse.

Ebony and Ivory were put back into their rightful positions, Dante watching as the girls left, and the door for a few moments after they left, making sure that no surprise attack was going to be made. With another cocky smirk plastered onto his face, he strode back out of the building, towards the familiarity of his office.

Something told him that this was far from over. And that it would get interesting; very quickly.


	2. Mission 2: Encounter

**Disclaimer: **-comes back with Dante in tow- Now say the freaking disclaimer damn it!

Dante: DarkSandHanyou does not own Devil May Cry. –Mumbles- Geez woman…

Dark: BY THE WAY! This starts sorta between the anime and the 4th game. The only reason ol' Verge was in the last disclaimer is because 1) Gunz-chan would kill me if he wasn't in here at all, and 2) HES JUST THAT AWESOME. Now, on with the story.

-----------

**Mission Two: Encounter**

The next night, Dante, once again, was bored out of his wits. Trish and Lady were out on a job at the moment, and there hadn't been any calls for business yet. Sighing at the pure uneventfulness of the day, he holstered his guns, leaving his sword behind, pulled on his red duster, and headed out the door to one of the local bars.

He strode down the street casually; once again the streets quiet except for the distance sound of loud music from a techno club a few roads over. Reaching the bar of his choice, he made his way through the bouncing crowd of newly drinking-approved people; he made his way up the stairs in the back, to the quieter bar above.

He sat down in front of the bar, waiting for the bartender to come back to the front of the store. The middle-aged man had an old grin on his face, one Dante was familiar with.

"Hey Dante. The usual?" he asked, cleaning one of the glass wine cups that sat behind the bar. Dante nodded simply in reply,

As the man prepared his drink, another figure came up the stairs, their face not visible. A long black trench coat covered their body, a hood pulled over her head, making a view of the person's face impossible. Their pants were black as well, black boots covering their feet. She clearly ignored Dante, not even acknowledging that anyone was there besides herself and the barkeep.

Speaking of the barkeep, let's get back to him, shall we? He sat the drink in front of Dante, then moved to serve the new customer.

The figure sat at the far end of the bar, still very quiet. "Whiskey; strait." a female voice came from behind the hood, shifting to remove the hood from her face. Once gone, it revealed extremely long hair, which covered the person's face as she supported her head with the hand closest to Dante. The barkeep gave her the same smile as he gave Dante, going and getting her a bottle of whiskey and a glass of ice. She poured the drink into the glass and took a sip, returning to her previous position.

'_I know that voice'_ Dante thought, sifting through his memories. It was vague; he usually could only remember a voice if he could see the face attached to it. Curiosity getting the best of him, he got up and sauntered over to the woman. He sat down next to her, and without her looking at him, she instantly growled, "If you value your life, you'll walk away _right now_."

_Again with the voice…_

"_I said-" _she cut off, turning her head to him. It slowly slid into anger, then back to the original calm it had been. She sighed, "I'm really not up to a fight right now; if that's what you want, then you're shit outa' luck." Tawney scowled at him, returning her gaze the alcohol in her hands.

"Not really," he shrugged, "I was just curious."

"…….Curious?"

"You sounded familiar."

"Hn."

There was silence between the two of them for a while, both of them simply sitting and drinking. Of course Dante, being Dante, eventually had to break it. A pity too, she was enjoying it.

He chuckled; "So, you're afraid of heights, huh?"

"I said I'm not _up for _a fight, that doesn't mean that I _won't_." she growled, a light blush playing its way over her face.

"So I'm guessing you are." he smirked to himself, not letting Tawney hear.

"……So, what interested you into meeting us?" Tawney murmured, taking another sip of her whiskey.

"Curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"And I'm the dog that killed him." he laughed lowly.

Tawney sighed again, using her peripheral vision to look at him. "I'm not so much as mad at you for beating me as I am myself for letting what happened happen. I can't stand to let my devil side take over; not even for a minute. That's why I lost, devil hunter. Fighting two enemies at one, one of them being yourself, is extremely difficult."

"Ah."

Again, silence. The only sound heard was the dim sound of music from downstairs. Tawney downed the rest of her glass, pouring more whiskey into it. "Ngh…" her head rested in her other hand, fingers slightly rubbing her temples. "I'm so tired…" she whispered to herself, "Why am I always so tired…?"

"I dunno. Never ending mono?"

"Oh haha, very funny, smartass. You don't have to reply to everything, you know?" (**A/N: **Mono seriously sucks D: I've never had it before, and I don't' now. I know 'cause I had to get checked for it D: I have all the symptoms though…)

Dante chuckled lowly in response.

"There you go again." A weak smiled played across her face.

The two of them finished their drinks over a fairly long period of time, picking at little things in conversation at random intervals. Tawney noticed how late it was getting first; it was almost near one in the morning. As if to prove time's point, she yawned at the sight of the clock. "I'd better get going; Dee'l start wondering about me."

Dante stretched, getting up. "You told me the next time would be different." he stated, remembering what she had said when they had first fought.

"And it was." Another weak smile. "But don't think I'll go easy on you next time around." With that said she paid for her drink and left, going back down the stairs. Dante followed close behind.

Tawney winced a bit, the music that was previously simply background noise now becoming louder to her sensitive ears. She quickly made her way through the crowd, wanting out ASAP. Her brisk pace quickly bringing her to the door, she made her way out of the building and took a right.

Without any warning, a devil grabbed at her ankle, sending her falling to the ground and a sick cracking sound coming from the place of intervention. Whipping out one of her twin guns, she fired multiple shots into the devil's head, causing instant death.

De-snaring its claws from her ankle, she gingerly touched it. A sharp intake of breath followed, feeling a horrible pain from it. "Shit… it's either broken or terribly sprained…." she told herself.

"Need some help?" she jumped at the sudden noise, turning to see Dante standing above her.

"What are you, my stalker?" she joked, grabbing his offered hand. Leaning most of her weight onto his shoulder, the two gently started to walk again. Tawney winced in pain each time her foot hit a little harder than need be.

A few moments later, they turned the corner, a red neon sign flashing in front of them. "Devil May Cry?"

"My place. I figured since I didn't know where you were staying, that this would be easier and faster than wandering around 'till you told me where we were going."

"Oh… sorry 'bout that."

Once inside the building, Tawney promptly collapsed onto the nearest couch, happy that the pressure was off her ankle. "I'm fine here. To tired to move." She shifted her positions so that she lay sideways on the couch, her head next to one of its arms. A few moments later, her eyes and mouth slacked a little, signaling that she was asleep.

Dante, satisfied with himself, made his was upstairs. He had known that this would get interesting.


	3. Mission 3: Vandalism

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Devil May Cry D: -tear-

Dante: FINALLY she does it herself…

Dark: -smacks Dante- Shut up. D

Vergil: -snicker-

Dark: In the words of Joe and Gromit –some of my absolute Devil May Cry fan-fiction heroes- Fish.

-------------------------------------------------

**Mission 3: Vandalism**

When Dante came back down to the first floor the next morning, Tawney was still asleep. She hadn't made any disturbances during the night; she had probably been a log since she fell asleep.

--

Destiney paced around the room at a brisk pace, rubbing her temples. "Where _is _she!?" she mumbled to herself, her anger at a stable amount of… furiousness. Once again, she felt like the older sister. "I can never trust her in bars…."

With that, she ran out the door to find her sister.

--

Tawney's eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up, her legs still laid out to her side, leaving her ankle propped on the couch. Looking down at it, she touched it gently. It was slightly swollen now, and it was a little more sensitive to the touch.

"Finally decide to wake up?" Dante asked from his desk.

Ignoring his comment, she turned her head so that she could see him. "Do you have a first-aid kit around here? I need to fix a splint for my ankle."

"Yeah, sure." he replied, reaching down into one of the bottom drawers of his desk, retrieving a white box from it. He tossed it across the room to Tawney, causing it to fly through the air.

She had to lean back a small bit to catch it, causing her to fall backwards onto the unforgiving wooden floor. A resounding 'thump' commenced. "I'm okay!" she yelled from her position on the floor.

Hoisting herself back up to her previous perch, she rubbed the back of her head. A light blush crossed her face again. "Just hit my head pretty hard, heheh."

"It's a surprise that you don't have carry a first-aid kit around with you all the time." Dante laughed, leaning back in his chair.

Tawney started laughing too, knowing that it was probably true. "You're probably right."

--

Destiney walked through the streets, examining any windows that looked like movement was taking place. The speed of her footsteps increased gradually, getting steadily more irritated.

The next building she approached had slightly large windows, reaching about ¼ up the walls. Peering into it from the side, she saw Tawney sitting on a couch, cradling her splint-covered ankle. She furrowed her brows in annoyance at her, launching herself through the window and into the building.

Tawney's head snapped to the direction of the crash. "Dee!" she yelled in surprise, not moving from her position on the sofa.

"C'mon Tawney, we're going back to the hotel." she snapped, walking over to her sister.

"Ya' know Dee; you could've used the door. It's kinda rude randomly breaking people's windows that way."

"Considering the fact that _I'm _the one that'll have to pay for the new one." added Dante.

Destiney whipped out her gun at the familiar sound of the devil hunter that her sister had fought against. "What're you doing, keeping Tawney here!" she yelled at him, finger dangerously close to the trigger.

"Dee! It's alright! Just put your gun away and let someone get an explanation out, _please_." Tawney said the words quickly, trying to stop what was going to happen from happening.

She slowly lowered her gun back to its holster on her hip, looking down at Tawney. "You owe me _a lot _of explanation then."

Tawney then proceeded to give the explanation that her younger sister demanded, from the two of them meeting at the bar to the surprise devil breaking her ankle. "He still owes me a rematch though." she smiled, looking back over at Dante with a determined look on her face.

Destiney was still scowling. "I still don't like it." she stated flatly.

"You're a party pooper."

She hissed at her older sister, grabbing her by the arm and towing Tawney behind her. "C'mon. We're leaving, now."

"Ow! Hey, wait up! It's hard to walk like this!" Tawney 'ow'd and 'ouch!'d each time her injured foot hit ground, Destiney yanking her out of Devil May Cry.

Dante simply watched, a little dumbfounded (**A/N: **Yeah, like that's really new… -dodges Dante-) at the scene. He didn't bother to interfere, for two main reasons. One; he _really _didn't want to get messed up in the two girls' argument, and two; he was, -once again-, curious to the turnout.

Then, his broken window caught his attention. He would have to get a hold of them one way or another; they owed him the money for a new window. They weren't cheap.

--

"Ya' know, that _really _wasn't good for my ankle." Tawney whined, gently massaging it while she sat in one of the chairs in their room.

"You idiot!" Destiney roared at her, once again pacing the room. "For all you know, he could have _killed _you, and then you go and stay in the man's house!"

"You're just too uptight. You're just like mom." Tawney frowned, now looking up at her sister.

Destiney grabbed her collar, "Don't you _ever _compare me to her." she growled, her teeth barred.

"Alright, fine." Tawney sighed, holding her hands up in peace. "But if you could look at how you were acting now, I think you'd say different."

"I'm going out." Destiney fumed, heading towards the door. She needed to get out of here before she snapped.

"Where?"

"Walk."

Tawney frowned again. "Be glad _you _still can…: she mumbled to herself, looking back down at her hurt ankle. She heard the door slam not 5 seconds later.

**!!**

**Damn, these chapters keep getting shorter and shorter…. I'm just running out of material to use too fast I guess D: Stupid brain not giving me ideas. **

**Reviews make Tawney's ankle get better!! :D Flames will be used to burn Kyrie at the stake. :D**

**Fish.**


	4. Mission 4: Intuition

**I'M NOT DEAD!! :D**

Haha, but seriously. I'm gonna be updating a lot more now that my laptop has OpenOffice.

**Disclaimer: **However badly I wish I did, sadly, I don't. ): I _am _however kicking more ass than I thought possible on Son of Sparda mode. :3

**Mission 4: Intuitions**

Tawney grumbled under her breath. Destiny had gotten onto her for staying out late, but _she _could go out for however fucking long she wanted to. _Damn hypocrite.... _Mainly due to the fact that she was currently bored out of her mind, it seemed like the younger of the two siblings had been gone a lifetime.

Sighing, the young devil fell back onto the cool, crisp white sheets of the hotel's bedsheets. For what seemed like the billionth time, her eyes skimmed around the generic room. Tacky green wallpapers covered the room's boundaries, joined by a deeper green leaf print. Two beds lay parallel to each other on the northern side of the room, a TV opposite them. The only other furniture were the two creme-colored chairs that sat next to the window. And, of course, that window only served to show the cityscape that was clearly visible from any window on this side of the building. One door, just to the left of the television, led to a bathroom, the only other door leading out into the hallway.

With that, she let her mind wander. First off, as to their entire purpose of being here. The devil hunter, the promise of a good fight, etc. Gods, he had pissed her off. _No one _had beat her in a fight before, and then those damn devil instincts had kicked in- she hated it. And then there was the bar. _Oh, _she had wanted to simply pull out a gun right there and fight him, but she hadn't been up to it.

Finally, Tawney decided once and for all she didn't like it here. She _was_ going to have a rematch, she _was _going to win, and then her and her sister _would _leave. No questions asked. She wanted to go home, where everything was so smooth and natural- it felt like the way things went back home was embedded into her body, into her nerves. It felt to the point where she could do anything she needed with her eyes closed; every back alley, every rooftop memorized.

Sighing, she pushed herself up so that she was sitting before getting up off the bed. The blond winced, however. Despite taking all this time, doing nothing, almost wasting it, trying to heal herself, it still hurt her. She could bear it though. Destiney would kill her when she got back, but even so, she was _going _to have this fight.

Walking over to the table in between the two beds, she grabbed her handguns and slipped them into their holsters, the katana tied at her waist. Walking out of the room, she headed out the hotel and out onto the streets of the city. It was dark again by now, and neon signs flashed everywhere; whether it be for food, bars, music shops, or, well, _adult _places.

She fairly well knew how to get to the man's office- all she had to do was make her way back to the bar from the previous night. Tawney, every once in a while, would wince when her foot hit the pavement just a tad bit too hard. Her fingertips twitched at her sides, itching for her guns. She had faked nice, yes, simply to help with her own doings. Get close to the enemy, confuse it, destroy it. That's how it worked.

She silently stalked down the dead-end alley-like grove in the masses of huge skyscrapers. Her tall, lanky figure stayed to the shadows, as to help a surprise attack. Blending herself to a nearby wall, she peered inside the window. And, as anticipated, the target sat where he should, behind the wooden desk.

Fingers wrapping around her sword, her thumb rubbed back and forth on the fabric covering the hilt. Quickly, quietly, she made her way to the front doors. She burst through the doorway, sword drawn, growling.

Dante's eyebrows raised slightly. "What's up with you babe?"

"I came to finish what we started," she growled. "I'm _going _to finish that fight."

Said devil hunter lazily cocked his head to the side, his eyes drifting down to her still bound ankle. "You sure? 'Cause the way I see it, it wouldn't be a fair fight."

"Oh really?" she taunted. "By my terms, I'd say this gives you at least snowball's chance." With that, her sword slipped from its holder, twirling it in a silvery, deadly circle at her side. She held it by the chain as It twirled.

Silver eyebrows raised over icy blue eyes. "Oh really my ass. You're not up to a fight."

Tawney growled. "I'm perfectly fine." With that, she kicked off with her good foot and brought down her sword with a powerful stroke.

Dodging backwards and doing a flip out of his chair, he grabbed Rebellion and swung down, steel hitting steel and sparks flying. The female devil hunter gritted her teeth, pushing back at him. Holding her sword with one hand, she kicked off the ground and landed on her free hand behind him, twisting and kicking at him like a propeller. Dante ducked, causing her to yelp as her leg hit the desk. The huge hunk of wood went flying, followed by a loud crash as it landed. Still up on her arm, Dante grabbed it and flipped her right-side-up. Tawney yelped again, her bad leg crumpling under her weight as she hit.

"I told you you weren't up to a fight. I thought we were friends, anyway, babe." He held out Rebellion to the side, along with his free hand.

"A," she growled, hoisting herself up on her sword, "don't call me 'babe'. And B, ever heard of faking?"

Dante frowned. "Well then, that's not cool." After a moment, he shrugged. "Guess I should have been used to stuff like this by now, considering how I met Trish and Lady..."

Tawney's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't really care, ya' know." Kicking off again, she swung like a rotor blade, her blade making a silvery blur once again. Dante brought down Rebellion with a block, still frowning.

"Guess you're really not going to give up on this, are you?"

"Hell no."

He sighed. "Fine." Twisting, he grabbed her arm and threw her down onto the ground. The blond hissed as she hit, the floorboards unforgiving on her back. Dante planted Rebellion firmly into the ground a few inches from her cheek as he leaned over, smirking at her. "I thought you said you were _up to a fight_?"

Tawney hissed on impact. Demon fangs barred, she kicked at his chest with her good foot, sending him back. It wasn't much, but it was enough of an opening for her to jump out from under him. Grabbing the tip of the hilt of Rebellion, she flipped over it and pulled it out of the ground. She twirled both of them on either side of her body, smirking cockily. "I _am_."

"Well then..." He smirked back, before swiveling on his heel and onto the floor, grabbing Ebony and Ivory from where they had flew off the desk. Aiming them in front of them, he rapid fired, pulling the triggers incredibly fast. Tawney gritted her teeth, a few of the bullets piercing her flesh before she could move the still moving swords, sending the bits of metal ricocheting back at him. Dante rolled to the side, dodging the bullets before launching himself at her and grabbing the still moving hilt of Rebellion before jumping back.

"Trigger happy, are we?" Throwing herself up into the air, she hissed. Because of her position she hadn't been able to kick off with her good foot, causing a shock of pain to shoot up her foot and ankle. She twisted in the air, coming down sideways and aiming for the crook of his neck Dante blocked with Rebellion, causing her to smirk. "Thanks for doing exactly what I wanted." Using the clashing swords as a counterweight, she held herself up in the air with arm strength before grabbing one of her own twin guns and aiming for his head.

Dante growled, swinging his sword the rest of the way into a 180 degree turn. Tawney flew back a small ways, firing off a volley of bullets. Moving quickly the devil hunter sliced through the bullets with Rebellion as Tawney launched herself again. Dante swiveled again, slashing at her from the side. She shot at the blade, setting it off by barely an inch. Even so, she was able to swivel just enough to dodge the majority of the damage- albeit, she still hissed as warm, sticky blood flew a slight ways away from her, slipping down her side. She retreated back a ways, grabbing her side as she growled at him, teeth bared.

Dante smirked at her again. "Well?"

"Shut up," she snarled.

"Persistent little thing, ain't'cha'?"

Clenching her teeth, she fired again. Dante, pulling out his own guns, fired back, matching the bullets to each other and sending them flying off to the sides. Tawney kept speeding up the pace of her trigger squeezes, slowly advancing- the devil hunter, acting as a mirror, did the same. "You done yet!?" she yelled over the sound of gunfire. "I could do this all day!"

"Really now?" Dante swiveled again, keeping at least one gun aimed at her at all times. Coming back around to face her, his elbow hit her in the arm, causing one of her guns to fly away and clatter to the floor. Caught as she was still trying to comprehend what had occurred in the split-second timing, she was caught off guard again. As before, she only had time to process the action a few seconds after it had happened. He had her in what seemed like a deadlock, holding her from behind. The cold metal of one of his own guns could be felt on her temple, while he had gripped onto her wrist with his free hand and jerked it up under her chin, the barrel of her own gun pressed against her chin. "Because I think I could kill you right now if I wanted to," he smirked, voice smooth.

**Ohhoho time?? Lolololol. It's a horrible way to come back with this fic, but I've been watching my niece and nephew and doing a whoooolllleee bunch of other stuff recently, so I've been typing like mad whenever I can trying to update stuff over the summer. Beehee.**


	5. Mission 5: Lead

**Author's Note: **Once again, sorry for the long wait for the update. I told you I'm lazy I thought I talked about my updating during my plan of action!

Haha. I'm done now. I'm being stupid.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Devil May Cry. However I do own the statement that I think Bayonetta looks like Sarah Palin. On steroids. But that is my opinion, so I digress.

**Mission 5: Lead**

Tawney's blood sped up instantly, eyes widening as she felt the cold metal dig into her skin. No! She was _not _going to loose again! It was _not _going to happen! The blond started to struggle to quickly get out of Dante's grip- however, she quickly stopped, hearing the slight click as the trigger on her temple was squeezed lightly. A loud snarl ripped from her throat though, teeth barred. The large man chuckled, still close to her ear. "Whoa babe, calm down."

She growled again. "Easier said than done, considering there are two guns held to my head." She tried to struggle out of his grip again, fingers digging into his forearm, which were sure to leave bruises later. The woman gagged slightly though, head still in a deadlock.

Dante snorted lightly before slowly backing up, releasing his headlock on her and removing his gun from her temple. "There. Happy now?"

Tawney growled, swirling around and pointing one of her guns at him. "No. I'd be happier if you'd loose." She wasn't going to admit it, but her leg was killing her. It felt like she had a giant lead weight attached to it. Trying to keep herself balanced so that she looked like she was standing normally, she rested most of her weight onto her good leg.

Suddenly, there was an incredibly loud yell from the are outside the shop. "_**TAWNEY!!!!**_"

To this, the older sister's face paled and fell. "Well, shit." The door was kicked open violently, almost throwing it off of it's hinges. Under the frame stood an infuriated Destiny, complete with incredibly frazzled hair.

"_**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!?**_" The younger of the two stomped over angrily, reaching out and grabbing her by her upper arm. "**WE ARE LEAVING. NOW.**"

"Wait- what!?" Without time to complain, she was dragged rather quickly -and painfully, considering her ankle- out of Devil May Cry. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Shit, Destiny! Slow the fuck down!!"

"What the hell were you _doing_!?" she repeated, her voice not nearly as loud this time. However, her tone was still sharp and dangerous sounding. "I leave for _ten god damn minutes _to stop from absolutely ripping your hair out, and I come back to find you _GONE! AGAIN! _God fucking damn it, are you retarded or some shit!?"

Tawney, not entirely ignoring the comment, struggled lightly again. She was doing that kind of a lot lately. And it sucked. "Let me go, damn it!" With that, she smacked her younger sister's hand away, hearing the satisfying sound of flesh hitting flesh. She hoped it would at least leave a mark or something. Tawney was pissed, but she couldn't hurt her little sister.

"What!? You wanna get yourself killed!? FINE! SEE IF I CARE!!" With that, the brunette stomped off, leaving the blond to stare angrily at her back.

Meanwhile, back in the shop, Dante was also blinking. However, more out of confusion that anything. _What had just happened? _One second, he was fighting that blond chick, the next, the littler one comes and drags her out of the shop. Wasn't she stronger than that? What was her name again? Tawney? Whatever.

Actually, he was getting a little tired of having all of his fights interrupted as of late. Not just the ones with Tawney, but before Trish and Lady had gone out on their mission as well. They kept stealing his kills. It made him so... _bored_. His fingers were twitching at Ebony and Ivory's triggers, fighting not to curl around Rebellion and chop the nearest item, demon, _something. _Sighing at the lack of excitement and completion, he plopped back into his chair lazily and pulled out one of his magazines.

It was quiet inside of the shop for a while. Dante had almost started to nod off, still completely bored out of his wits. As his head started to loll backwards against the chair, the phone rang rather loudly. Needless to say, it made the _totally bad ass _devil hunter nearly jump out of his skin. Gathering his wits quickly, he reached over and grabbed the phone before leaning back against the chair, instead of kicking the desk as per usual. "Hullo?" He said groggily.

An angry voice met him on the other side. "Dante!"

"Oh. Hey, Lady."

"Were you asleep!?"

"Uh... no?"

There was an angry growl on the other end of the line. "I'm calling because we were payed today. We'll be on our way back tomorrow."

"Huh? Oh, alright."

"Thank you for the enthusiasm."

"No problem." With that, the devil hunter promptly plopped phone back onto the receiver and allowed his eyes to close, feeling like they were made out of lead.

Alright. I've decided that Wednesday will be my writing/ posting/ live-streaming day. Just so you know.

Also. Sorry that this chapter is _extremely_ short. I wanted to get it done, so it was rushed, and I promised the whole 'new chapter every week for a different fic' thing, so...

Plus. I seriously have a HUGE writers block right now. It sucks. :c So, chapters may be kinda short for a while. I might also skip ahead into the fourth game, so I can get the plot rolling again.

Please don't kill me for shortness?

-Ciao.


End file.
